Steele Seventies
by Lauralee63
Summary: As a young Harry reflects upon the years that were and looks forward to what's to come his heart reminds him who he wants to welcome the new year in with.


Harry watched with amusement as the last few minutes of 1979 ticked by, in just a few moments a new year would be born one that heralded not only another year but an entire new decade.

The seventies, he decided had been rather good to him. Although he still had no clue as to who he was he knew where he was and for the time being at least where and with whom he belonged. Daniel had no such affection for the decade declaring it to be the one that style and good taste had forgotten and had repeatedly told both Harry and Charles that a gentleman should always be fashionable and well-dressed with no need to follow and adopt faddish trends which in his mind were usually ghastly errors of judgement.

As he looked around the room and took in the various outfits and misfits that those around him were wearing he had to admit that his friend and mentor had a very good and valid point. There really was nothing redeeming about the styles and fashions of the day and yet they had become strangely familiar and comfortable to him. As he retreated into a quiet corner content to merely watch the celebrations he realised too that over time he'd donned some cloaks that had nothing to do with clothing, fabrics or style.

The unwanted, scared and angry young boy and teenager of the fifties and sixties had slipped into the robes of acceptance, confidence and security that had nothing to do with time or any era and everything to do with those he surrounded himself with and with those he found himself surrounded by.

Those thoughts caused him to realise just how much he missed Daniel and he had a sudden urge to go home or to talk to him at least. Looking around the room he spotted the young woman he'd arrived with talking to a large group and deciding she wouldn't miss him slipped out to find a telephone. He didn't have to look far, upstairs in a small den he located a desk that housed one and sinking into the chair beside it he lifted the receiver and dialed the number for the international operator.

Daniel had been waiting for the call but let the telephone ring a couple of times so that Harry wouldn't realise he'd been sitting beside it.

"Happy New Year, my boy!" He said as he lifted the receiver on his end.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I knew you'd call to celebrate the passing of that ghastly decade." Daniel said grinning.

"It wasn't all bad."

"That's true, I suppose." Daniel gripped the phone tightly, he knew exactly what Harry meant, the decade they'd just left was the only one in the boy's entire life that he'd had a home, a real home and yet ironically it belonged to neither of them.

"Seems it's true that home is where the heart is." Harry said in an attempt to be glib that almost succeeded but instead revealed just how he felt.

"And just where is your heart at the moment? And please tell me it's not wearing those dreadful flared pants."

"Well they do match my bright orange paisley shirt so wonderfully." Harry said, waiting for the reaction.

Daniel didn't disappoint, "Excuse me while I vomit." he said making Harry laugh.

"I'd better go, before they miss me." Harry said while thinking they probably wouldn't and he'd rather they didn't but talking to Daniel from a distance could be bittersweet and often made him long to return.

"Come home for a while, lad." Daniel said impulsively then cringed before adding, "I could use some help around here."

Harry smiled, he knew Daniel could get help from anyone he chose with the mere click of his fingers, the truth was Daniel wanted him home for a while and if he was honest he wanted to be there. "Is that all you want me to come back for?" he said cheekily.

"Cheeky bugger, actually it's a bit more than that, I need to ensure you still know how to dress correctly."

"In that case, I'll be there as soon as I can arrange it. Oh and Happy New Year, Daniel."

"Many blessings to you, boy. Oh and you're right by the way."

"I know, I always am. But what about this time?"

Daniel took a deep breath before answering and hoping his voice wouldn't betray him by quivering said, "The seventies lad, they really weren't all bad, not bad at all."

"True, just think there was Abba..."

"Harry."

"Yes, Daniel."

"I'm hanging up now."

Harry laughed and on each end they both hung up at the same time. As they did the same thought occurred to them both, 'The seventies had brought many wonderful and precious things so just what wonders could they expect from the eighties? Somehow', they both thought, 'the best is yet to come.'


End file.
